Es tiempo de irse
by Merriel
Summary: Después de haber batallado tanto y salir victorioso, si, lo mejor era irse...; fic dedicado a mi mejor amigo Dennis


_**Es **__**tiempo**__** de irse**_

Se encontraban caminando por una parte alejada de la ciudad, ye era entrada la tarde y el ocaso se aproximaba

- que día, no puedo creer que nos la hayamos pasado todo el día fuera conociendo lugares nuevos

- no son nuevos Takao, solo que tú no le prestaste suficiente atención

- y Kai se tomó la molestia de hacérnoslo notar- dijo Max apoyando a Rei, es cierto, todo el día se la habían pasado viendo lugares que no les habían prestado atención, que no les parecieron importantes pero que cierto bicolor les hizo notar

- Kai ¿a qué lugar iremos ahora?- preguntó el pequeño Daichi

- si, después de todo lo que vimos, me muero por saber donde iremos ahora- dijo entusiasmado el moreno quien corrió para dar alcance al bicolor quien iba a la delantera

- espera y lo verás- fue su respuesta

- por favor viejo, no nos mantengas al vilo, dime, dime…

- Takao, no lo molestes- fue el regaño de Hilari quien tuvo que sostener al moreno por el brazo para que dejase de cuestionar al bicolor – por favor, todavía no se siente bien

- lo siento

El bicolor se alejó un poco mientras era observado por sus compañeros de equipo

"_no se siente bien"_

Desde la batalla que tuvo con Takao después de haber derrotado a BEGA no volvió a practicar blade, a tanta insistencia de sus amigos aceptó hacerse un examen médico el cual no mostró anomalía alguna, solo le recomendaron que descanse. Eso fue hace un mes, pero desde ese entonces sus amigos no habían dejado de preocuparse por él ya que cada día parecía que el fuego del Fénix desaparecía poco a poco

- ¿ven esa colina?- preguntó el bicolor señalando un lugar

- ¿la que tiene el gran roble?- preguntó Takao

- si, ese es el último lugar que quiero mostrarles- dijo para luego retomar la marcha, debían darse prisa, el ocaso pronto estaría presente

El resto solo lo siguió, era muy raro en Kai ese tipo de cosas pero decidieron acompañarlo y la pasaron muy bien, no sabían que el bicolor conociera tantos lugares tranquilos al igual que hermosos

- creo que Kai está actuando algo raro- dijo Daichi

- si, pero…

- no se preocupen, seguro que ya comienza a tenernos más confianza- dijo el moreno seguro de si

No hablaron más y se dispusieron a seguir al bicolor que comenzaba a subir una colina, seguro que ya llegarían.

- Kai, ¿qué lugar es este?- preguntó Kenny

- lo llaman la despedida al sol, desde aquí puedes observar la puesta del sol- explicó

Al llegar donde el roble, vieron que en efecto la vista era muy bella, mostraba la majestuosidad del mar que hacía un perfecto contraste con la tarde que comenzó a tornarse rojiza con toques de color naranja y amarillo

El bicolor se sentó a las faldas del gran roble que gracias a sus frondosas raíces parecía una especie del asiento para el bicolor, las hojas del gran árbol se mecían con el viento y parecían cantar un hermoso arrullo

- esta vista es en verdad hermosa- dijo Hilari aproximándose un poco al borde

- este debe ser el lugar donde Kai viene a meditar- dijo Kenny

- si, está bastante alejado, es un buen lugar para relajarse- dijo el moreno echándose en el césped, el resto lo imitó

- Kai ¿qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Max

- esperar- respondió

- ¿esperar? ¿Esperar que?- preguntó Rei

- daremos… la despedida al sol- dijo Kai para luego callar- es algo que siempre quedará en sus memorias

- si tú lo dices, debe ser algo que valga la pena- dijo Takao mientras observaba el horizonte

Todos se sentaron al lado de Takao, solo Kai estaba sentado a las faldas del roble mientras observaba tranquilo el horizonte al igual que el resto pero de una forma más profunda, como si nunca quisiera que llegue ese momento

Por fin, el sol comenzó a mostrar el espectáculo de colores mientras los que lo observaban no pudieron evitar mostrarse maravillados

- nunca había visto algo así

- es muy hermoso

- Kai debe de venir aquí muy a menudo

Se sentía cansado, no aguantaría mucho tiempo, debía hacerlo ahora o nunca más tendría la oportunidad

- chicos, hay algo que quiero decirles- susurró- Hilari

- dime Kai

- no olvides que a veces las personas necesitan un empujón para reaccionar, tu ayuda fue muy útil para todo el equipo, no olvides que aunque no lo parezca ellos te necesitan

- gracias Kai- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa mientras volvía a ver la puesta del sol sintiéndose feliz por las palabra del bicolor

- Kenny

- ¿si?

- desde que te conocí siempre estuviste ayudando al equipo reparando los blades, te lo agradezco en verdad, en este último campeonato demostraste que también puedes luchar así que no lo olvides, puedes lograr lo que te propones

- cielos, gracias Kai- el pequeño se dio vuelta sintiéndose satisfecho por esas palabras que de alguna forma le llegaron al alma

- Daichi

- esta vez yo no fui Kai

- no, solo quería decirte que no dejes tus sueños, si deseas derrotar a Takao esfuérzate más, si deseas probar que mereces tener el primer lugar entonces solo da lo mejor de ti

- Kai, gracias, nunca creí que me dirías algo así- volvió a ver el horizonte, el sol estaba muriendo poco a poco

- Rei

- ¿pasa algo Kai?

- no, nada, fuiste un gran apoyo para todos nosotros, tu espíritu de equipo siempre nos acompaño, gracias Rei por todo el apoyo que nos brindaste, que me brindaste

- Kai, de nada, más bien gracias a ti por ayudarnos siempre- el neko se dio vuelta, ese pequeño intercambio de palabras le alegró

- Max

- ¿si?

- siempre con esa sonrisa, escucha, no te cohíbas si es que te encuentras ante un obstáculo muy duro, recuerda que siempre contarás con el apoyo de los demás y más que todo, no dudes de ti

- si Kai, así lo haré- el corazón del rubio estaba feliz, esas palabras, jamás olvidaría esas palabras

- Takao- la voz cada vez más débil

- Kai ¿estás bien?

- si, solo quería decirte…- vio el sol, estaba a punto de desaparecer

- ¿Kai?

- gracias

- ¿qué? ¿Por qué?

- porque cuando yo traicionaba al equipo, tú aun tenías esperanza en mi, nunca cambies ese aspecto Takao ya que muchos lo necesitan, en verdad, gracias- le dedicó una sutil sonrisa, algo que el moreno jamás había visto, era simplemente…

- hermoso- se dio vuelta al escuchar las palabras de la castaña, el sol estaba a punto de morir mostrando matices de colores muy vistosos parecidos al fuego

Cada uno se quedó pensando en las palabras que había dicho el bicolor, en parte se sentían muy felices ya que parecía que si les tenía confianza, pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentían tan raros?

Los párpados le pesaban, su cuerpo comenzaba a perder fuerzas, el frío se apoderaba de su ser, tenía miedo, pero… ya no; logró lo que se proponía y con eso estaba completamente feliz, la suave brisa jugó con sus cabellos y eso lo relajaba

- oye Kai ¿por qué nos dijiste todo eso?

¿Quién dijo eso? Ya no distinguía muy bien las voces, ya no importaba, estaba feliz, su misión había terminado, ya podría descansar en paz

El sol comenzó a ocultarse, las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer lentamente, los colores rojizos se opacaban para dar paso al negro de la noche. Levantó su blade, su compañero se desvanecía poco a poco, al igual que él pero estaba igualmente feliz

_- es hora de irnos_

_- lo sé_

_- tienes miedo ¿cierto?_

_- no, ya no_

_- yo tampoco_

_- vámonos, terminamos aquí, ya no nos necesitan_

_- amo, le prometo que me haré más fuerte, así ya no sufrirá, yo…_

_- tranquilo Dranzer, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, te agradezco por no haberme abandonado, en verdad_

_- …amo Kai_

_- creo que escucho a mis padres que nos llaman Dranzer, ya debemos irnos_

_- si amo_

_- es tiempo de irse, adiós amigos míos_

La noche se hizo presente dando fin al hermoso espectáculo de colores que pareció mágico

- vaya Kai, no sabía que te gustaba este tipo de cosas, pero te entiendo, estaba muy bonito- dijo Takao mientras se levantaba

- debemos irnos, el abuelo se pondrá furioso- dijo Kenny

- ni que decir de Hiro- agregó Rei

- al parecer Kai está tan cansado que se quedó dormido jejeje- rió Max acercándose al bicolor que estaba con los ojos cerrados, apoyado en el árbol

- despiértalo con cuidado Max- le advirtió Rei

- si, si, lo sé- se acercó y lo movió un poco por los hombros- Kai, Kai debemos irnos, Kai

- KAI, DEBEMOS IRNOS, DESPIERTA- gritó el moreno a manera de broma pero lo que recibió fue un fuerte golpe de parte de Hilari

- Kai, Kai ya debemos irnos- Rei lo movió de nuevo pero al tocarlo notó que algo no estaba bien- ¿Kai?

- ¿qué pasa Rei?- Daichi se acercó

- Kai no despierta

- ¿Cómo?- Takao se acercó y repitió la acción- Kai, Kai, no es gracioso, levántate de una buena vez-nada

- Kai, Kai, amigo, despierta por favor- fueron los ruegos del rubio

- KAI, MALDITA SEA, DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ- el moreno lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeo, lo único que logró hacer fue que las manos del bicolor soltasen su blade, se aterraron al ver que el guardián de Kai ya no estaba, eso quería decir que…

- NOOOOO- Hilari no se contuvo más y rompió en llanto al igual que Kenny y Daichi

- maldita sea, MALDITA SEA KAI, TE ESTABAS DESPIDIENDO DE NOSOTROS ¿CIERTO? POR ESO QUERÍAS PASAR EL DÍA CON NOSOTROS, PARA LUEGO PODER IRTE, SIEMPRE ES IGUAL CONTIGO- el moreno no aguanto más y abrazó el cuerpo ya sin vida de Hiwatari- KAI, KAI, NO TE VAYAS, NO NOS DEJES- gritó mientras Rei y Max lloraban en silencio, Takao mantenía a Kai en brazos mientras escondía la mirada entre sus cabellos, la mirada del bicolor se veía llena de paz, la que le costo tanto sufrimiento conseguir

La noche mostró una nueva estrella que se había formado en el firmamento, color carmín que observaba el panorama triste de aquella colina.

Es tiempo de irse, después de haber batallado tanto y de haber llegado al final victorioso, si, lo mejor era irse…

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Este fic esta dedicado a mi mejor

Amigo Dennis (1988-2008), que fue como un hermano Mayor, el mejor de todos

Atte

Merriel


End file.
